prowrestlingdivasfandomcom-20200214-history
Melina
Melina Perez is a female wrestler best known for her 2005-2011 stint with the World Wrestling Entertainment. She is a former Women's Champion, Divas Champion, and the former manager of tag champions MNM and Intercontinental Champion Johnny Nitro (now Morrison). 'Background' Melina made her professional wrestling debut in April of 2002. Shortly after, she auditioned for the WWE reality show Tough Enough. She made it to the final twenty-one before being cut at the end of the first episode. After she was eliminated, Al Snow pulled her aside and told her to keep pursuing her dream of being a professional wrestler. In 2004, Melina arrived in Ohio Valley Wrestling, playing the role of John Hennigan (known as John Morrison)'s ex-girlfriend. She would turn on Matt Cappotelli and align herself with Hennigan, who was now calling himself Johnny Nitro. They would then team up with Joey Mercury to become the tag team known as MNM. The team would become the OVW Southern Tag Team Champions. It was during this time that Melina came up with the idea of doing the splits for her entrance to the ring. WWE Career Melina's first WWE appearance was in November of 2004, when she appeared in a lingerie fashion show for acting Raw General Manager Randy Orton. She would appear again in December for Chris Jericho's night as GM, performing limbo with other Divas. Her main debut -- with MNM in tow -- would come in April 2005, as they came in to feud with the reigning tag champions Rey Mysterio and Eddie Guerrero, who were already showing signs of friction fresh off of their WrestleMania 21 match against one another. They would capture their first WWE Tag Team Championship almost right away. Melina would make her in-ring debut that year, taking on Michelle McCool in a match where she emerged victorious. She would then take on Torrie Wilson in a bra and panties match at that year's Great American Bash, with Candice Michelle officiating. Melina would win this match as well. MNM would lose the championships to a revamped Legion of Doom, leading to Melina hiring Jillian Hall to "fix them". MNM would obtain another tag team title reign that October. That November, following the death of Eddie Guerrero, Melina eliminated Trish Stratus to win a Diva's battle royal on the Eddie Guerrero Tribute Show. She and MNM would kidnap Trish Stratus, leading to a match between the two for the Women's Championship at Survivor Series, where Trish would emerge victorious, retaining her championship. Following her loss, MNM found themselves feuding with the team of Rey Mysterio and Batista. Melina played a chess piece in their plan, going to Batista and engaging him in "favors" in an effort to stop the match. It didn't work. The following week, Melina held a press conference accusing World Heavyweight Champion Batista of taking advantage of her. During the match post-conference, Mark Henry would help MNM defeat Batista and Mysterio. She would announce Mark Henry as her personal protection from Batista. In 2006, Jillian and Melina's relationship soured, leading to a match at Judgment Day, which Melina lost. As a result of that -- and the loss of MNM to Brian Kendrick and Paul London, which Melina and Nitro blamed on Mercury, MNM were split up permanently and Melina and Nitro were sent to Raw. Melina and Nitro would begin another feud with Trish Stratus, who wound up having Carlito to help her. At Saturday Night's Main Event, the duo would lose a mixed tag match to Trish and Carlito. In 2006, WWE began playing up the fact that Melina and Mick Foley were real-life friends, involving her in some of Foley's matches. Their relationship on-screen ended when Melina turned on Mick Foley. Vince McMahon would fire Foley. In January 2007, Melina would find herself at the cusp of becoming the Women's Champion again, but she was unsuccessful once more. In February 2007, Melina would capture her first WWE Women's Championship, pinning Mickie James for the title. She won it in the first ever Diva's Falls Count Anywhere match. In March 2007, Melina feuded with Ashley Massaro, who had just posed for a spread in Playboy. Their storyline would culminate at WrestleMania 23, where Melina would defeat Ashley to retain her title in a Lumberjill match. She would directly go into another feud with Mickie James, losing the championship in a triple threat to Mickie, when Mickie pinned Victoria. She would win the championship again that night after Jonathan Coachman granted her a rematch. In May 2007, Melina would begin feuding with Candice Michelle. She would lose the championship to Candice at Vengeance, and fail to recapture it at The Great American Bash. 2008 saw Melina team up with Beth Phoenix. Their alliance would fall apart after Melina accidentally kicked Beth during a match, causing Beth to walk out the following week. Beth would assault Melina backstage, turning Melina face. At 2008's One Night Stand, Melina lost to Beth Phoenix in the first ever Diva's "I Quit" match. She would be sidelined in June with a heel injury, returning in November, where she teamed up with Mickie James and Candice Michelle to take on Katie Lea, Jillian and Beth Phoenix. In December, Melina would win a battle royal to become number one contender to Beth Phoenix's championship. It was around this time that Melina would find herself assaulted by an obsessed Phoenix fan by the name of Rosa Mendes. Melina would win her third Women's Championship at the 2009 Royal Rumble. In April 2009, Melina would be drafted to the SmackDown brand, taking the championship with her. She began a feud with Michelle McCool, who she would lose the championship to at The Bash that year. On October 12, Melina went back to Raw, winning the Divas Championship from Jillian Hall in a tri-branded trade announced by Access Hollywood's ''Nancy O'Dell. Melina would then feud with the likes of Alicia Fox and Maryse. Her feud with Maryse was cut short due to a knee injury that sidelined Melina. In August 2010, Melina would return. She would defeat Alicia Fox at ''SummerSlam for her second Diva's Championship. After the match, she was promptly attacked by LayCool. At Night of Champions, Michelle McCool would defeat Melina to retire the Women's Championship, unifying it into the Divas Championship. In December 2010, Melina would become the number one contender for the Divas Championship. She would also turn heel again. Melina would be defeated, then sporadically used throughout most of 2011. Melina was released from her WWE contract in August 2011. 'Post-WWE Career' Melina has currently been working the independent circuit. 'Former Names In Pro Wrestling' *Kyra 'Signature and Finishing Move's *California Dream *Extreme Makeover *Sunset Split *Last Call *Mel-Trix (think Ma-Trish) 'Wrestlers Managed' *Johnny Nitro/Morrison *Joey Mercury *Mark Henry *Mick Foley *Eric Young Category:WWE Category:Divas Category:Divas Champion Category:Women's Champion Category:Tough Enough Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling Category:MNM Category:Indies Category:Raw Category:SmackDown